UNICAMENTE MIA
by Kaileena Draculia
Summary: celos, pasión y amor, un pequeño one-shot de esta linda parejita


_**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE LA TRAMA ES MIA**_

_**HOLA A TODOS¡ SI SE QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE SAILOOR MOON ESPERO QUE NO ME ASESINEN SI COMETI ERRORES, ACEPTO CRITICAS PARA MEJORAR EN ESTA PAREJA.**_

_**BUENO ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA, MI AMOR ES UN POCO TARDE LO SE XDD PERO TE AMO FELIZ 6 MES DE RELACION SOLIDA Y 10 DE PROFESARNOS AMOR NO PODRIA ESTAR MAS FELIZ ESPERO TE GUSTE LOBITA**_

_**NO SIENDO MAS A LEER :D**_

**UNICAMENTE MIA**

Haruka al ser más alta que la aguamarina le fue fácil acorralarla contra la esquina del mesón en la cocina, Michiru apenas podía colocar resistencia al cuerpo de la rubia, quien se las había ingeniado para colar sus manos bajo su fino vestido de seda color azul marino; Michiru intentaba quitarle la mano a Haruka de su muslo interno, pero a quien engañaba amaba ver a su viento celosa, era la única manera en la que su amada mostraba su lado más salvaje y territorial; era justo en esos casos en donde la scout del viento salvajemente poseía a su diosa marina, justo como cuando el viento agita al mar peligrosamente, así mismo la rubia agitaba a su aguamarina bajo ella la cual se retorcía de placer por sus caricias que se intensificaban; Haruka logro lo que quería, frotar la intimidad de SU mujer (si solamente suya), hacerla enloquecer hasta que se entregara con loca pasión a sus brazos, Michiru en cambio intentaba soportar un poco mas y frenar a su celosa novia así como no producir gemido alguno por miedo a que sus amigas en la sala advirtieran de la situación; Michiru volteo a ver esos ojos jade que la enamoraban y la hacían perder; por un momento Haruka se sonrojo al ser observada por esos orbes azules, se sostuvieron la mirada y Michiru haciendo uso de su magnífico autocontrol rompió el silencio

-po..porque te po..nes así…. – intentaba decir sin gemir

-como que porque…. Ese maldito te estaba cortejando – contra resta la rubia

-pe..pero… yo.. no.. presto atención… hhmmpp.. Haruka…. Nos..pueden ver – cada segundo que pasaba le era más difícil contener sus ganas de gemir

-ese maldito te abrazo y acaricio la cintura, quedaste oliendo a estúpido, te lo quitare y me importa una mierda que nos vean, que vean como me perteneces – dicho esto llevo su boca y succionaba la nívea piel de la aguamarina en la parte del cuello

-Haruka… - se le escapo un gemido, como puede aleja a su novia de su cuerpo – no Haruka, aquí no – jadea

-ven aquí – sisea y gruñe

-ya te dije que no – dice seria pero con un leve sonrojo

_******flash back******_

_-sí, si Minako iremos, no te preocupes – decía Michiru con su voz característicamente tranquila_

_-Haruka ira verdad? – decía la blonda al otro lado del teléfono_

_-Haruka? – michiru volteo a mirar a la rubia que tenia al frente, esta le hacía gesto con las manos de que le dijera que no – claro que ira – decía tranquila mientras miraba altiva a la rubia, esta solo suspiro _

_-ok, entonces en unas horas nos vemos – dijo en un gritito la alborotada scout de Venus _

_-si Minako, hasta dentro de un rato, adiós – Michiru colgó el teléfono_

_-Michiru¡ no quiero ir¡ - decía entre pucheros la rubia _

_-iremos te guste o no, es el cumpleaños de la princesa serena – le dijo mientras, sacaba un lindo traje de pantalón blanco de corte elegante, una camisa blanca con un chaqueta beige para la rubia_

_-pero, pero, pero – decía Haruka acercándose a Michiru – mi amor¡_

_-nada de peros cielo, iremos si o si entiendes?.. y no se diga mas – escucho un resoplo por parte de Haruka frustrada_

_-ok… - agarro su traje y se fue arreglar_

_-no te enojes, te veras preciosa en ese traje y si te portas bien esta noche… tendrás premio – rozo la retaguardia de la rubia mientras arrastraba en ronroneos las últimas palabras _

_-oohh…. – Haruka paso saliva y en sus mejillas apareció un ligero rubor mientras asentía emocionada, se escucho una risita por parte de Michiru _

_Y así terminaron las 2 en el templo Hikawa en donde se celebraba el cumpleaños número 20 de serena, estaban todas las Scouts y unos cuantos amigos de Darien y la anfitriona, todo transcurría tranquilamente hasta que un joven alto, de piel trigueña, cabellos castaños y ojos azules de aproximadamente unos 25 años se le acercara a Michiru_

_-Hola – dijo sonriendo ampliamente_

_-Buenas – dijo cortes Michiru _

_-Bueno he estado mirándote toda la fiesta y…. eres muy linda_

_-gracias – decía la Scout de Neptuno riendo dentro de ella por el intento tan patético_

_-me llamo Rokuta y tú? – le extendió la mano_

_-Michiru – le extendió la mano y este la beso_

_-mucho gusto…y como te parece la fiesta? _

_-está muy animada – decía intentando no burlarse por el acercamiento tan de chico de colegio _

_-verdad?, te gustaría bailar?_

_-hhmm – michiru vio que su novia estaba entretenida hablando con las chicas – si claro porque no?_

_Rokuta contento tomo de la cintura a la aguamarina para llevarla a bailar; la canción era lenta y suave, cosa que aprovecho el oji azul, la apretó contra él y acariciaba su cintura, Michiru estaba incomoda, solo permitía que su rubia la agarrara de esa manera, lo alejo un poco pero el chico volvía apretarla – no por favor, no me aprietes – lo volvió alejar_

_-por qué?... tranquila déjate llevar – escucho un suspiro de molestia_

_-que no dije – dijo más severa y se aparto_

_-oye.. qué te pasa – agarro el brazo de Michiru cuando sintió un tirón_

_-que pasa aquí – Dijo Haruka retirando la mano de Rokuta del brazo de Michiru_

_-nada – contesto el_

_-estas bien Michiru? – pregunto ignorando completamente al tipo_

_-si… _

_-vamos – dijo tomándola de la mano_

_-Haru.. – trato de decir_

_-nada – decía molesta_

_-oye, no la molestes – dijo Rokuta y detuvo a Haruka_

_-lárgate si no quieres que te golpee, no creas que no vi como la acosabas – lo aparto de un empujón y se llevo a Michiru a la cocina_

_******EDN FLASH BACK******_

-Arrggrrr¡ - gruño la rubia mientras agarraba posesivamente a Michiru y la besaba

-Ha – beso – ru – beso- ka…

-Hhmm¡ - gruñía y acariciaba sus glúteos

Michiru empujo a Haruka – que no¡ aquí no

-joder¡ - Haruka pateo lo primero que vio – claro a mi si me rechazas pero al idiota ese no verdad?¡

-ya cálmate¡ - grito Michiru

-NO¡ - lo último que sintió fue un beso posesivo de su sirena

-vámonos para la casa – dijo algo molesta

-….… - Haruka noto la molestia de su novia – ok

Al llegar al departamento, Michiru se arrojo sobre Haruka besándola y cortejándola contra la pared más cercana; Haruka apenas y podía corresponderle estaba sorprendida de la acción de su novia, poso sus manos en las caderas de la aguamarina

-Qué pasa? – no era lo que querías?¡ - le decía Michiru algo molesta

-Belleza no te pongas así – decía Haruka intentando calmarla

-anda¡ - Michiru alzo la voz mientras rasgaba la camisa de Haruka – querías sexo?¡ tengamos sexo

-hhmmpp… - lo que fuera que diría la rubia se le detuvo en la garganta al sentir la lengua de Michiru en su boca reclamándola

Haruka, sabía que su novia era bastante salvaje en la cama y ahora la había hecho enojar, en definitiva no podría sentarse en mínimo dos días, pero a quien mierdas le importaba, como amaba sentirse así de sometida, Michiru era su diosa sexual y ella gustosa le daría lo que ella quisiera; una mano en su intimidad la saco de sus reflexiones

-te quiero en tierra Tenoh – decía maullando en el oído Michiru mientras frotaba con la palma de su mano la intimidad de la rubia por sobre la ropa

-ahh… Michiru… - dijo mordiéndose el labio y Michiru perdió la cabeza, cosa que más le excitara a la diosa marina era esa expresión en la rubia, mordió con fuerza el hombro desnudo de la Haruka – aahhhmpp¡

-cállate – dijo Michiru subiendo por su cuello y así lamerlo a sus anchas

-aaahh…. Mi amor… - esas lamidas despertaron de nuevo a la Haruka posesiva, la rubia agarro los glúteos de su sirena y los apretó sintiéndose extasiada por la textura – que delicia – la nalgueo fuerte y solo se escucho un gemido por parte de Michiru en aprobación, caminaron a tropiezos hasta el sofá cayendo Michiru sobre Haruka quien la aprisiono en sus brazos; la aguamarina se sentó como jinete sobre su novia y bajo su baca para poder lamer esas lindas cerezas de la rubia por sobre el sostén blanco de encaje que traía, dio un leve mordisco y escucho un gemido de su compañera, se enderezo sobre la rubia y la miraba mientras deslizaba los tirantes por sobre los hombros y bajaba la copa del sostén, Michiru se sentía arder al ver como Haruka se relamía, sin previo aviso engullo uno de los pechos de su amante y masajeaba el otro con la mano – aahhh¡ Michi…. – suspiraba placentera la rubia mientras acariciaba la espalda de la aguamarina; Michiru cambio de pecho y le dio las misma atenciones al que le hacía falta, la rubia solo se retorcía

-o no… aun no – decía Michiru mientras besaba el vientre de su mujer y desabotonaba el pantalón y lo bajaba un poco, Michiru subió su vestido y rozo su la tela de su tanga con la prenda intima de su amante, eso provoco corrientes de placer para ambas, Michiru se enderezo sobre Haruka y en un movimiento delicado bajo el cierre de su vestido, empezó a mecerse sobre ella; se escucho solo un suspiro de placer por parte de la rubia quien colocando sus manos en la cintura de su amada empezó a moverla como ella deseaba, Michiru gustosa se dejo guiar al sentir como su amante se movía también y suspiraba cada vez más sonoro; la aguamarina se deshizo de su vestido, tal fue la sorpresa de Haruka al verla sin sostén que en un acto de reflejo se sentó y lamio sus pezones erectos provocando que Michiru gimiera; para la rubia eran tan tentadores esos dos pequeños montículos que termino mordiendo uno provocando un grito entre placer y dolor por parte de la aguamarina – aaahhgggrr…. Haruka…. – apretó el cabello de su amada; Haruka subía entre lamidas y besos por su cuello, no pudo evitar morderla suavemente en la parte anterior del cuello – aahhh¡ a…así… así… mi amor… - fue lo único que atino a decirle mientras aruñaba sutilmente la espalda de su compañera.

-Michiru….. te amo… - decía repetidamente mientras se desasía de su pantalón

-te amo mi cielo… - contesto la aguamarina y la beso apasionadamente, beso que correspondió la rubia ampliamente, Michiru retiro el sostén de la rubia por completo, la aguamarina se puso de pie sobre el sofá y bajo su prenda intima, Haruka se relamía al ver justo frente a sus ojos la intimidad al descubierto de su sirena; Haruka no aguanto y paso su lengua de lleno por la intimidad recogiendo el icor producido, solo se escucho un suspiro por parte de Michiru - Ha..ru..ka… dioses…. – acaricio la mejilla de la rubia y esta succiono el botón de placer de la aguamarina provocando un gemido fuerte, luego la rubia acaricio la entrada con la punta de la lengua – que rico… - mordió su dedo la aguamarina y movió sus caderas levemente; la rubia sonreía para sus adentros al ver como su amada se dejaba llevar por sus atenciones, acaparo en su boca la mayor cantidad de zona intima que pudo y dio un chupon; eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Michiru la empujo contra el sofá acostándola y le saco las tangas de un solo movimiento – mi turno de jugar neka – cuando Michiru le dijo eso la rubia se sonrojo y abrió sus piernas; la aguamarina se acomodo entre sus piernas y empezó a darle besos a su zona arrancándole suspiro a la rubia, el detonante no se hizo esperar, Michiru hundió su lengua dentro de la rubia quien grito de placer al sentirla dentro de ella, movía su lengua rápidamente haciéndole perder la cabeza a su amante, finalizo la rica danza dando una succiono a sus labios superiores – eres deliciosa… mira – Michiru la beso y hundió su lengua haciendo que Haruka se probara

-hhmmmm….. no soy tan rica como tu – le dijo al finalizar el beso – mira… - Haruka paso su dedo por la intimidad de la aguamarina untándolo de icor, lo llevo a la boca de Michiru y esta sonrojada lamio y succiono su dedo provocando que Haruka se incendiara, saco su dedo de la cálida boca de su sirena y en un arrebato de excitación hundió todo su dedo dentro de ella; michiru dio un grito de placer y movió sus caderas mientras apretaba los hombros de la rubia; Haruka lo movió fuerte dentro de ella varias veces, lo saco después de hacerlo temblar y ver retorcerse de placer a su aguamarina, llevo el dedo a su boca y lo limpio.

Michiru rio placentera y se acomodo sobre la rubia uniendo sus zonas, ambas sintieron placer, el calor no se hizo esperar, ambas gritaban y suspiraban de placer en el vaivén, Haruka apretaba y movía rápidamente a Michiru por sus caderas, Michiru por su parte se aferraba a los hombros y pechos de su compañera; el calor entre ambas subió al punto en que se entregaron una en los brazos de la otra al llegar al clímax; se abrazaron y besaron agitadamente mientras se miraban con amor

-eres mi todo belleza – le dijo la rubia mientras besaba amorosamente al amor de su existencia

-mi reina… te amo – Michiru le sonrió y acaricio su rostro.

Estuvieron hablando y riendo un rato hasta que quedaron dormidas abrazándose felizmente.

_**BUENO MUCHACHOS HASTA AQUÍ ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTO ESTE CORTO ONE-SHOT SE LES AGRADECE LOS REV Y LIKE A MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK PARA AQUELLOS QUE LES GUSTARIA LEER MAS DE MIS FICS TAMBIEN PUEDEN SEGUIRMEN EN TWITTER, LOS LINKS LOS ENCONTRARAN AL DAR CLIK A MI NOMBRE EN LA PARTE DE ARRIBA QUE LOS LLEVARA A MI BIOGRAFIA AHÍ ESTA UN BREVE RESUMEN SOBRE MI Y ESTAN LOS LINKS DE ESTAS PAGINAS :D Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA OTRA OCACION**_

_**ATT: MOTOKO DRACULIA**_


End file.
